


Opposites Attract

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: 22/27, AU, Alternative universe - 50 shades of grey, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't even supposed to be here. Zayn, his roommate, is the one responsible for interviewing multi-billionaire Louis Tomlinson. Zayn is the one who should currently be allowing a valet to park his car. But no - Zayn is sick, so here Harry is.</p><p>(Fifty Shades au - also I'm sorry this will never be finished)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Katie (@doofusharry), the light of my life, for being my wonderful editor

Despite having a comfortable upbringing, wealth - especially copious amounts of it - makes Harry uncomfortable. He isn't sure if he craves it or he loathes it, but it definitely makes him feel out of place.

He isn't even supposed to be here. Zayn, his roommate, is the one responsible for interviewing multi-billionaire Louis Tomlinson. Zayn is the one who should currently be allowing a valet to park his car. But no - Zayn is sick, so here Harry is. 

Harry is too good of a friend to turn him down. Zayn had been trying for this interview for _months,_ and he claims it is impossible to reschedule, so of course Harry agreed to do the interview in Zayn's place. However, he realises as soon as he steps inside that this is a massive mistake. He really should not have worn his ripped skinny jeans, a plain button down shirt, and a worn out pressed blazer (which he'd only picked to make him look smarter), not when all of Mr. Tomlinson's employees are clad in crisp white designer suits and dresses. 

Apprehension settles in Harry's stomach as he follows the instructions written on a notepad Zayn had given him and steps into the thankfully empty elevator. He taps his fingers against his thigh as he waits patiently for the elevator to open onto the correct floor. He just wants to get this over with already. 

The doors open, and Harry takes a slow, hesitant step onto Mr. Tomlinson's floor. It takes all of Harry's willpower not to gape at how professional and, well, expensive the whole place looked. Harry's father would call it "well endowed"; Harry would call it excessive. 

Harry walks up to the front desk, placing his elbows on the cool marble. "Hi. I'm Harry Styles, filling in for Zayn Malik's interview with Mr. Tomlinson," he speaks softly, his voice shaking a little under the judgmental gaze of the receptionist. 

Aside from the raised eyebrow thrown his way, the receptionist doesn't comment on how much Harry sticks out. "Take a seat; Mr. Tomlinson will be with you shortly. You may hang your coat on the rack over there." 

Just moments after positioning his blazer on a hook and sitting down in a plush chair, the receptionist is looking at him and saying, "Harry Styles? Mr. Tomlinson will see you now." His eyes widen and he quickly makes a move to stand up, brushing the nonexistent lint off of his shirt. "No need to knock, just walk straight in," she comments, before looking down and continuing her paper work. 

However, Harry has never been the most graceful person on the planet, and he ends up stumbling over his own feet, through Mr. Tomlinson's door, and onto his hands and knees. A blush paints his cheeks as he realises what he's just done, and he immediately scrambles to his feet, noticing gentle hands on his hips helping him up. 

"Mr. Malik, would you like to sit?" A polite voice says, offering Harry a hand to shake. "I'm Louis Tomlinson." 

He's so very attractive, and so very young - not at all what Harry was expecting. He inwardly scowls at Zayn for not giving him a briefing on Louis, and at himself for not thinking to at least research him, realising that he knows absolutely nothing about this successful man other than that Harry had just made a complete and utter fool of himself right in front of him. Amazing. The man is tall, but not as tall as Harry, and he's dressed in a fine navy suit, white dress shirt, and grey tie. His face is all sharp cheekbones and jawline, a light dusting of scruff, and sea blue eyes. It's a breathtaking sight. 

"Um, actually, I'm Harry Styles. Zayn - Mr. Malik - is ill, so he sent me instead. I hope that's not a problem." He reaches out to clasp Louis' still-extended hand, shaking it promptly. The man looks amused, taking Harry's hand in his with a firm grip. 

"I see," Tomlinson says, gesturing to a white, modern style sofa. "Let's sit, yes?"

Harry nods quickly, finally dropping the other man's hand, and taking a seat like he'd been suggested to. Louis also sits, though on a chair facing the sofa. 

After composing himself, Harry digs into his pockets to find his phone and clicks on the audio recording app. Zayn had told him to not bother writing Louis' answers down, knowing that Harry would forget a detail that Zayn would have killed for. The notepad rests in his lap, the questions he was instructed to ask scribbled down as well. 

"Did Mr. Malik explain what the interview is for?" Harry asks, purely because he doesn't quite know himself. 

"Yes, it is to appear in the graduation issue of the student paper this spring," Mr. Tomlinson says easily, a long index finger trailing over his lower lip as if he is in thought. "I will be presenting the graduates of this year with their degrees." 

This is news to Harry; a man that must only be a couple of years older than him will be handing him his degree. It seems bizarre. "Okay, so, um, I have some questions for you, Mr. Tomlinson." 

Louis' lips quirk up and he chuckles, his finger running over his lips, almost teasingly, before coming to a halt. "I thought you might." 

Harry flushes, again, reaching over to click the "record" button on his phone, before he looks up at Louis and reads out one of Zayn's questions. "You're very young, but you've already achieved unbelievable success; to what do you owe it?" 

"Business is all about people, Mr. Styles. I know what makes people tick, to what inspires people, to their weaknesses, and everything in between. To achieve success, you must know what you are dealing with inside and out, and for me that is people. Simple. I work very, very hard to handpick the best employees possible. Logic and my gut instincts help me spot solid ideas and good workers from a mile away. The bottom line is that it is all down to good people." Louis' facial expression remains impassive as he answers, as if he had recited those words a million times. 

The first question that arises on Harrys tongue is, _what about me, do you know how I tick?_ He ignores it, knowing it is definitely not appropriate for him to ask. There's nothing on Zayn's list that could follow on from Louis' answer, however, so of course Harry says the next thing that comes to mind. "That's quite arrogant of you, isn't it?"

Surprise crosses Louis' face, the man taken aback by the comment for a split second. "I know how much power I hold, Mr. Styles. Like I said, I work very hard and I am proud of what I have achieved so far. If that makes me arrogant, then frankly, I don't care." 

"How much power do you hold, Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry asks, yet another question not on the list. He doesn't know what it is about this man that makes him abstain from doing what he knows he should be; Harry is deeply interested in the way Louis carries himself, and what he's like as a person. He's never been so curious. He wants to know Louis better already. Maybe it's his impossible good looks? Or his overwhelming personality that Harry's only had a five minute encounter with so far? Or the way he continues to stroke his lip with his finger, the gesture becoming increasingly suggestive? 

"Take it like this, if you will. I employ over thirty thousand people within just my telecommunication business. If one day I decide to just stop and sell it, every single one of those people would lose their jobs, and then lose income after about a month. Therefore, they would struggle to pay rent, mortgage, collage fees, etcetera. That is not even a quarter of the people I employ, as well. So, I think I hold a lot of power, Mr. Styles, don't you?" He raises an eye brow, pinching his bottom lip between his fingers as his eyes that remain glued to Harry sparkle with something that Harry can't quite pinpoint. 

Harry's eyes widen at the massive scale of the Tomlinson company; it's big enough to make his brain hurt. Of course, he'd have known how colossal Louis' business was if he'd only done some research. Harry had assumed Louis was just a typical rich man. _More like multi billionaire._ The new information makes Harry uneasy, as Mr. Tomlinson probably has enough money to buy Harry and everyone he knows and not even put a dent in his bank account balance. 

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, what are you interested in investing more time and resources to within your company?" He asks, trying to change the subject and get back on track with the questions he was meant to be asking. 

Mr. Tomlinson appears lost in thought, pausing for a minute before his intensive stare returns, focusing back on Harry. "It has always been a dream of mine to own a plane, so I took matters into my own hands and I am investing in a plane company under my name. That is something currently under works. Tomlinson Airways: We are aiming to have it completed by the end of the year, so all of my resources are presently concentrated on that." 

The next question rolls smoothly off of Harry's tongue, adapting from Zayn's question of _are you single?_. "Don't you have someone to devote a little bit of your time to?" 

There's a cool gleam is in Louis' eye when Harry finally looks up, his other hand resting on the arm of the chair holding it ever so slightly tighter. "No. I am single right now and I don't plan on changing that any time soon." 

_Such a heart breaker,_ Harry thinks, almost rolling his eyes at his own thought. "Are you gay, Mr. Tomlinson?" He doesn't even process the question as he reads it straight from the post-it pad, inhaling sharply when he realises he has definitely crossed a line. Harry's half expecting a scoff, or at least a laugh, but he's quite mistaken. 

"Yes, Harry. I publicly came out last year. It is a matter of public record," Louis says, deadpan. He doesn't look offended, however, more disappointed. _Obviously Zayn hadn't done his own research._

"O-oh, I'm sorry. It's written here-" Harry cuts off, realising that it's the first time that Mr. Tomlinson has said his name, and for some strange it makes his cheeks heat up.

"Are these not your own questions?" Louis asks, his eyebrows furrowing as he watches the other boy closely, cocking his head to the side. 

"No, Zayn gave me a list of questions he would have asked if he was here, I'm just reading them out."

"You work on the student paper with him?" 

"No. He's my roommate. It was a last minute decision for me to attend this interview."

Mr. Tomlinson sighs, rubbing the light stubble lining his jaw as his blue eyes run over Harry's frame. "That explains a huge deal, then."

There's a knock at the door before Harry can reply, _what does that mean?_ The woman from the front desk walks in a few moments later. "Mr. Tomlinson, your clients are here and waiting. Your meeting started two minutes ago," she said, her voice wavering nervously.

"Cancel it, please, Violet. We're not finished here," Louis says, finally turning his attention from Harry to the woman, raising his eyebrows.

Violet looks baffled, completely surprised. Although, most likely not as surprised as Harry, the boy blushing and looking down at his lap as he avoids her eyes. "Very well," she nods, quickly exiting and closing the door behind her.

"Where were we, Mr. Styles?" Louis says once Violet has vanished, and like before his intense gaze is directed solely at Harry. There's something about it that's almost arousing. Harry feels as if Louis' stare can control people, can make them submit. He doesn't want to think about what that means. 

"Please, don't let me keep you from any thing. I'm sure this isn't as important as your meetings." 

"I have hardly answered enough questions for there to be enough content to put in the student paper. And, I'd like to know about you; I think it's only fair."

Harry freezes momentarily, frowning a little as he tries to figure out what that means. Why would someone like Mr. Tomlinson want to know about some one as plain as himself? "There's not much to know."

"Start with what your plans are after you graduate," he prompts, leaning back in his chair as if he's genuinely interested. 

Harry shrugs, watching as Louis' diameter changes. "I don't know, Mr. Tomlinson, haven't made any plans if I'm honest. Just trying to at least pass first." 

"We run a excellent internship program here, if I do say so myself. I would like to have someone like you on my team," Louis comments. Harry tries his best to conceal how shocked he is, remembering what Louis had said earlier about his gut instincts, and wondering if that's what this is. 

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you. I haven't quite figured out what I want to do," Harry responds, trying to keep his tone even, although he feels shaky, and he picks at a loose thread on his jeans. 

Louis hums and nods, curiously watching Harry. "I assume you're twenty-two, considering you are graduating this year?"

Harry looks up, biting the corner of his lip gently, noticing how Louis' eyes narrow. "Yes. And I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?"

Mr. Tomlinson laughs, lips curling up into a gentle smile. "You really don't know anything about me, do you? I am twenty-seven."

Harry can't help but smile back, looking down bashfully. "Not really. Kinda stupid, isn't it? I was meant to interview you with little to no knowledge of who you even are." 

Something kind of snaps then. Harry's not really sure what, but Louis' whole demeanour changes, as he sits back up to regain his stiff posture, smile dropping and fingers rubbing over his lips again. Louis had realised that he was getting too fond, which is never a good thing for someone who has a life style like _his._

"I think I should go, I have an essay to type up. And I really must get back to Cambridge before London traffic gets bad," Harry states. Excuses. He reaches forward to retrieve his phone and stop the recording, slipping it into his pocket along with the small notepad.

"You're driving back to Cambridge?" He looks surprised, but where else would Harry go? It's only an hour and a half journey when traffic is calm.

"Yes, I have class tomorrow," Harry says, receiving a nod of understandmeant from Louis.

"Did you get everything you needed, Mr. Styles?" Mr. Tomlinson asks, beginning to stand from the chair and walk over to desk positioned in front of the wall of windows, quickly scrawling something down on a slip of paper. "If you did not, email me with any other questions you have. Also, I would really like you to consider my earlier offer of a job." He hands Harry one of his business cards with his email handwritten on the back. 

"Uh, thank you, sir, I will," Harry mumbles, clutching the card in his hand, not noticing the way Louis' hands clenched at his words. "Thank you for the interview, Mr. Tomlinson. It's much appreciated." 

"The pleasure has been all mine." When Harry rises, Louis holds his hand out once again, and again Harry takes it politely. "Until we meet again, Mr. Styles."

Harry smiles pleasantly, letting go of Mr. Tomlinson's hand as he walks to the door, raising an eyebrow when he follows behind him. He opens the door, prepared to just give Louis a wave goodbye, but he's cut off before he even has a chance. 

"Did you have a jacket?" Tomlinson asks, stepping closer to Harry. 

"Yeah," he murmurs, just about to turn and get it, but Violet is already one step ahead of him, handing it to Mr. Tomlinson. She looks astonished at the fact Louis is out of his office, especially helping the younger man. Louis holds it up, helping Harry shrug it on. His hands rest on Harry's shoulders, making him gasp quietly. Mr. Tomlinson doesn't seem to notice his reaction, leaning over to press the button for the elevator. 

As soon as the doors open, Harry's quick to step inside, turning to face Louis. The man leans against the wall casually, but of course he makes the simple motion look extremely sexy. _God, he really is very, very good looking,_ Harry thinks.

"Harry," Mr. Tomlinson says as a farewell.

"Louis," Harry replies, the doors closing immediately after the words are spoken.

Harry breathes out a sigh of relief, slouching against the immaculate inside wall of the elevator, a small shiver running up his spine. No wonder Louis' success is so immense, based on the fact that he has _this_ effect on people. Harry's never met someone who had made him feel this way. Harry can't even quite understand what exactly it is that he's feeling. It's frustrating, not having control over his own goddamn feelings; instead, they've somehow been handed to Louis, allowing him to toy with them as he wishes. What is even more ridiculous, Harry thinks, is that he's known Mr. Tomlinson for less than an hour, and the man has already weaselled his way into a permanent place in Harry's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's drive back to his flat is an endless battle to ignore his thoughts of Louis, which only ends in defeat. He can't help but think about Louis' tempting lips, his firm hands, and that glint in his eyes that made Harry feel a bit weak in the knees. It's a miracle he doesn't crash. It's weird because Harry has met countless attractive people in his life, but nobody has even come close to comparing to this man. Two hours left alone with his own thoughts doesn't do him any good; if anything, it causes his desire to increase. 

Zayn is burrowed in blankets on the sofa when Harry gets back to their shared dorm. He's watching reruns of _Friends_ and typing away on his MacBook, no doubt completing schoolwork. He looks up when he notices Harry's presence, giving the green-eyed boy an excited smile. "How was it? What was he like?" Zayn inquires as he shoves his computer to the side. 

Harry shrugs his shoulders, laughing at how eager for details Zayn appears to be. "It was weird; I don't really know how to explain it. Wait until you listen to it. I made a proper dick out of myself. As for Louis, he's intriguing, to put it honestly. He's intimidating, handsome, formal, arrogant, and young - so young."

"You like him," Zayn states, a smirk pulling at his lips, his deep brown eyes twinkling. Harry has always been easier to read than a children's book.

Harry audibly whines, flopping down onto the sofa and hiding his face from Zayn with a teal-coloured pillow that matches the walls. "No, I don't. I'm glad that it's over because I'll never have to see him again." Fingers gently weave their way into Harry's chestnut locks, playing with the curls soothingly. Harry knows by now that this is Zayn's way of comforting him.

"Well, even if that's true, you're still going to see him again. He's the one giving you your diploma. Anyway, what happened? How did you make yourself look like a dick?" 

Harry huffs, leaning into Zayn's touch as he languidly changes positions to look up at Zayn's chiseled face. "I actually tripped into his office, falling onto the floor. It was so embarrassing. Then, I couldn't keep my mouth shut; I called possibly one of the richest men in the world arrogant to his face. I was pretty rude," he sighs, pouting up at his mate. "Even after all of that, he was still nice to me, gave me his email and basically offered me a job. I hate life." 

"You're so gone for him already. You're legit acting like a teenage girl with a crush on a celebrity. But, hey, Louis may be a bit famous, but he's not too out of reach. Go email him. Hell, accept his job offer if you must," Zayn teases, playfully tugging on Harry's hair. 

"Do you understand how desperate that will make me look? I'd rather not," Harry quips, rolling his eyes and swatting Zayn's hand away. "But, for the record, I'm not gone for him."

"Right, whatever you say, H. Can I listen to the interview now? I want to get a head start on transcribing it," Zayn questions after blowing his nose.

"You should really have some soup, or some tea, at least. And of course." Harry slips his phone out of the pocket of his skintight jeans, unlocking it and handing it to Zayn. "I'm gonna go finish some schoolwork or something. I'd prefer not to relive that."

-

It's a few hours later when Zayn saunters into Harry's room holding sheets of paper covered in printed words. Harry takes his earbuds out, carelessly closing his crappy laptop and sitting up on his queen-size bed.

"I owe you so much for doing this for me, H. Thank you. You got some good stuff," Zayn grins, sitting on the edge of his mate's bed. "Louis seemed interested in you," Zayn winks. "He wanted to know more about you; what even was that?" he asks with a blatant smirk. 

"It wasn't too much trouble. Don't mention it. Are you sure you have enough information to write the article? I could email him if not...?" Harry trails off, biting down on his bottom lip, anxious yet secretly eager about the prospect of communicating with the older man again. He chooses to ignore the comment involving him and Louis, attempting to not blush like a fool. 

"Well, I do happen to have a few questions, but only if it's no bother?" 

Harry simply shrugs, reopening his laptop and typing in his password. "Yeah, sure. Give me a list and I'll ask him."

Zayn perks up at that. "Right, it's just these three," he tells Harry, handing him the piece of paper on top of Zayn's little stack.

Harry reads it over, nodding along. "That's fine, Z. I'll let you know when he answers - uh, _if_ he answers." There's a beat of silence before Zayn chuckles uncharacteristically, startling Harry who stares at him with furrowed brows. "What are you laughing at?"

"Harry! You can't be serious? Louis likes you, of course he's going to reply," Zayn remarks as he rolls his eyes. "After listening to your interview there is no doubt in my mind about it, and it's cute, because you like him too."

"We're not in primary school, Zayn! He answered questions that I asked him, which is what he was meant to do. How on God's green Earth does that mean he likes me?"

"He blew off a meeting for you and wanted to know more about you. H, for somebody in university you're pretty naive."

"Heeeeey," Harry draws out, pouting to show his offense at the comment. "Go away, or I won't email him,” he declares, cutting the conversation short. 

"Fine. I was gonna shower anyway," Zayn huffs, shoving Harry's shoulder lightly and walking out.

It takes Harry over ten minutes to type out the brief email on his shitty laptop, trying to perfect his wording since Louis has already proved to be quite a witty man. It's still nowhere near up to par with the standards Harry would have liked, but the whole ordeal is making him antsy, so he takes his chances and hits send. 

***  
From: Harry Styles  
Subject: Extra questions.  
Sent: 7:32 PM  
To: Louis Tomlinson

Good evening, Mr. Tomlinson. 

There are a few additional questions that Mr. Malik would like you to answer for the article, if you happen to have a couple minutes of spare time. 

-Where do you see yourself in five years?  
-What is your favourite part of your job?  
-Do you partake in any charity work?

Thank you once again for taking time out of your busy schedule for this interview; it has been a pleasure.

Harry  
***

***  
From: Louis Tomlinson  
Subject: Extra answers.  
Sent: 7:49 PM  
To: Harry Styles

In five years I expect to be in an even higher position than I am now. My success will have grown even greater, thanks to the dedication and commitment that is put forth into my company. I have high hopes for the future. Tomlinson Enterprises Inc. will broaden its horizon, seeping into countries it has not had the opportunity to reach yet. It will grant trade, and it may be in convenience for my aspirations of expanding my food farms into Asia, where there is much more available land compared to the United Kingdom and the United States of America. 

My favourite part of my job is the funding I am able to obtain. As I earn well over what a man of my tastes needs in his lifetime, it would be easy for me to pour millions into my bank account and never touch it again, like most businessmen would. However, I do not find any pleasure in doing so. I would rather spend the multitudes of money I take in for the benefit of the greater good. Which, I understand, will be hard to believe, because it is not something highly publicised in relation to my company. I do not like to receive praise for something I believe should be done out of human decency. For example, I invest in over thirty food farms to feed people who simply need food, no matter who they are or what they are like. I also own nineteen orphanages in the United Kingdom alone, which all supply good care, food, and a safe place to stay for children in need, as they should. 

If my previous explanations did not already answer it, then yes, I do partake in charity work. It is something I hold very close to my heart, coming from a background like my own. I have always known, since the day I was adopted, that if I could do anything to help people in need, I would do it. So, of course, I try to do all in my power to reach out to the sick, the poor, the suffering.

Thank you for getting in touch, Mr. Styles. If you need anything else, feel free to contact me again. I would like a copy of the printed interview once it is finished, if it is not too much of a bother. The interview was all my pleasure; I like your wit, and yes, that is a compliment. Have a nice evening, Harry. 

Louis Tomlinson  
CEO, Tomlinson Enterprises, Inc.  
***

By the time the notification pops up, telling Harry there is a new message waiting in his inbox, Harry's refreshed his inbox several times. He knows it's probably ridiculous, obviously Zayn has just gotten to his head; Louis is a billionaire, who said himself that he isn't interested in having a romantic relationship. Not to mention the fact that they've only met once. 

However, reading over the email, Harry finds himself smiling. Louis is so different than any man he's ever met. He can't seem to get over his appearance. He was not merely good looking, but the epitome of male beauty. It doesn't stop there, thought, which is what makes Harry so interested. He seems like he holds a deep and complicated soul, one that takes time and effort to explore, but is worth every second to even catch a glimpse of what Louis is thinking. He's classic yet modern, and Harry just likes every thing he sees, so much so that it feels dangerous. He already knows enough to realise something has hurt this man in the past, left scars afterwards. Or maybe Harry's just overthinking. Probably.

He quickly forwards the email to Zayn, opening up another tab to begin finalising his essay.

-

"Made you coffee," Zayn says as he walks into Harry's bedroom, handing it over to him carefully with a smile. 

"Thanks, Z," he answers, blowing the top of the mug gently where it's steaming. "Did you get the email I sent you?"

His roommate nods, reaching over Harry's body to grab his laptop. "Yeah, started to type up the interview too. I think it'll be a good read." Harry hums in agreement, sipping on his coffee while he watches Zayn do his own thing on his laptop. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll keep you a copy for Mr. Formal, since he asked so politely," Zayn smirks, not even looking up from whatever he's clicking around on. "And if you didn't realise, H, that was him basically saying he hopes to see you again." 

Harry scoffs as if that's the stupidest thing he's ever heard, kicking Zayn's thigh gently. "It was not; he probably plans to pick it up at graduation when he's handing us our degrees. Not everything has a hidden meaning," he defends, playing dumb, as he's an English lit major.

"Harry, please, stop fighting this. I know you and you are the worst liar I've ever met," Zayn huffs, still tapping away on the keyboard. "I mean, he's ridiculously attractive. You've got to admit that, right?" 

He's in the middle of drinking when he raises an eyebrow at Zayn. "Sure, If you're attracted to that kind of... human." 

Zayn laughs, turning the laptop screen to face Harry, 'Louis Tomlinson' typed into the Google Images search bar and an array of pictures of Louis in different suits showing up below, _always_ in a suit. "You mean the hot kind?” Zayn replies knowingly. 

Harry hides behind his coffee, staring at the stills for a minute before flicking his eyes back up to Zayn's face who's already looking at him. "Alright, I see where the fascination could come from."

"Harry Styles fascinated by another man?" Zayn teased, however his smile is playful. "I get it though, H, twenty-seven year old hot billionaire. You don't have to be embarrassed. Honestly, if I was you I'd embrace it. This guy seems like he's under your thumb already," Zayn comments as he turns the screen back around. 

"He's pretty much a control freak. He's definitely not under my thumb - more like the other way around."

Zayn's about to reply when Harry's laptop dings, signaling a new email. Zayn quickly opens it and scans his eyes over the message, his smirk widening. "You might wanna reconsider that, babe. Mr. Tomlinson just asked you out."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Stop playing around, Z. It's not funny."

"Seriously, look!" Zayn exclaims as he turns the laptop around and sets it in Harry's lap.

***  
From: Louis Tomlinson  
Subject: Something Different.  
Sent: 10:12 PM  
To: Harry Styles

I am staying in Cambridge for a few days for business meetings and such. I would like to see you again, Harry. Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow? 

Louis Tomlinson  
CEO, Tomlinson Enterprises, Inc.  
*** 

Harry looks up at Zayn in disbelief. "Do you think I should go?"

"That's up to you," Zayn answers, raising his eyebrows suggestively, which only ends in them practically doubling over in laughter. 

***  
From: Harry Styles  
Subject: Something Different.  
Sent: 10:14 PM  
To: Louis Tomlinson 

Yes, I'd like that, Mr. Tomlinson. Please let me know what time is best for you and where you would like to meet.

Harry  
*** 

***  
From: Louis Tomlinson  
Subject: Something Different.  
Sent: 10:16 PM  
To: Harry Styles

I will have my driver pick you up from your university once your class is finished, so you have no need to worry. I look forward to meeting with you again.

Louis Tomlinson  
CEO, Tomlinson Enterprises, Inc.  
*** 

***  
From: Harry Styles  
Subject: Something Different.  
Sent: 10:17 PM  
To: Louis Tomlinson 

Thank you. I look forward to it, too. See you tomorrow, Mr. Tomlinson.

Harry  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a filler, next chapter will be longer :) As always comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> ask.fm: http://ask.fm/thescriptharry


End file.
